


Knowing

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, You've embarrassed yourself, Zoro stop, slight Zoro/Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: The moment it happened, he knew. [This takes place in Wano Country.]





	Knowing

The moment he saw them, he struck fast and hard the first time, blowing away the few Beast Pirates that had been walking with the tall, redheaded man wearing the black leather; it was unfortunate that Zoro's sword hadn't bitten him, too in the attack, but if it had, Zoro would've been disappointed. There was nothing greater than a challenge--well, probably a challenge that pushed him to his uttermost limits--a challenge that caused him to surpass those limits. Those were the types of challenges that were the most fun.

Instead, he was now impressed, but it didn't make sense. It was almost as though the ginger had allowed him to cut down the Beast Pirates. Clearly, the Beast Pirates had been Hawkins subordinates when they had clashed that first time--that much, Zoro had understood. This man though with the x-shaped scar on his chin--the x-shaped ink on his chest--he was _different_.

When their eyes locked--Zoro's lone right eye to the mysterious redhead's bright blue ones--Zoro knew. He would return the attack and then some. Those muscles just weren't for show.

When the attack did come, however, it was a little faster than Zoro expected, but it only excited him more as steel clashed against steel with a bone rattling clang. A smile began to stretch across his face--same as when he had felt Hawkins' own strength, but that had been his Devil Fruit working for him.

This guy--if he did have a Devil Fruit--had clearly trained his body (much like Zoro himself had), but from what he could tell, the saber and battle axe he was using were meager weapons even though he handled them as though they were extensions of himself like any swordsman should. A more powerful sword though--a more powerful _pair_ of swords--would make his power more devastating.

They clashed again. Twice. _Three times_. Four--and then Zoro drew blood. Though it was what happened next that truly caused the green haired swordsman's blood to boil with excitement.

The redhead's serious expression changed to a _smirk_.

It was a smirk that promised to shed blood in return.

It was a smirk that promised to push him.

It was a smirk that promised to go wild.

There was a familiarity in that smirk that Zoro liked.

Changing his stance slightly, Zoro endured the next clash, his muscles straining once more against the force of it.

"It looks like you know how to use that big _sword_ of yours," he remarked, growing a bit amused when the ginger's expression changed slightly; it seemed that he had caught on to that little comment. _Heh._

"... ... I could say the same of you, _Roronoa_. Prepare yourself."


End file.
